Bakugan: Los Bey Luchadores
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Se trata de Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie y dos personajes nuevos, viajan a otra dimensión. Donde ahí todo es diferente, incluso sus Bakuganes han cambiado. Lo siento, soy malo en los resúmenes, entenderán mejor si leen la historia. Este Crossover lo estaré haciendo con un amigo. No soy dueño de Bakugan ni de Beyblade, solo de uno de los personajes, el otro le pertenece a mi amigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: "¡EXPLOSIÓN! ¡UN GIRO A LA AVENTURA!"**_

* * *

 _ ** José: ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra serie que estaré haciendo con un amigo! ¡Esta sera un Crossover, entre beyblade y bakugan! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Mi compañero se llama Marcogalmich si queréis ir a verlo! **_

_**Los personajes de beyblade y bakugan no nos pertenece. Solo me pertenece un personaje y el otro es de mi compañero.**_

* * *

 _ ** Narrador: Nos encontramos con nuestros peleadores favoritos a la espera de dos personas que han retada a los mejores. En estos momentos, Dan y sus amigos se encuentran en el campo preparado por Marucho para la pelea a la espera de esos peleadores.**_

 _ ** Dan: ¡Marucho, estas seguro de que van a venir!**_

 _ ** Marucho: ¡Estoy seguro, dijeron que iban a tardar un poco, pero se presentaran!**_

 _ ** Shun: ¡Tranquilo Dan, no te impacientes ellos van a aparecer!**_

 _ ** Desconocido: ¡Eh, lo siento haberlos hecho esperar! **_

_**Narrador : Al voltear, vieron a dos chicos acercándose al grupo. Cuando se reunieron, no tardaron las presentaciones.**_

 _ ** Alex: ¡Hola, en verdad lo siento por haber llegado tarde! ¡Mi nombre es Alex y este es mi compañero Thunder Drasian Darkus!**_

 _ ** Matt: ¡Y yo también lo siento! ¡Mi nombre es Matt, y este es mi compañero, Blue Flash Haos! Les agradecemos de que hallan aceptado nuestra pelea.**_

 _ **Dan : ¡No hay por donde! ¡Bueno, si ustedes están listos, entonces empecemos!**_

 _ ** Locutor: ¡Campo Bakugan, Abierto!**_

 _ ** Dan: ¡Muy bien Drago, enseñemos le de que estamos hechos! ¡Carta Portal, lista! ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Bakugan surge, ve Helix Dragonoid Payrus!**_

 _ ** Alex: ¡No va a ser fácil vencernos! ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Bakugan, surge! ¡Enséñales de que estas hecho, Thunder Drasian Darkus!**_

 _ ** Matt: ¡Esta bien, vamos a ver que tan buenos son! ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan, surge! ¡Ahora, Blue Flash Haos! **_

_**Shun : ¡Muy bien, estamos listo! ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Bakugan, surge! ¡Pelea, Hawktor Ventus! **_

_**Narrador : Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, una figura desconocida esta observando la pelea.**_

 _ ** Desconocido: ¡Justo a los que esperaba encontrar en estos momentos! **_

_**Narrador : Devuelta en la batalla, en ambos lados estaban iguales. A los cuatro solo les quedaba 10% del medidor de vida, y era el turno de Alex. **_

_**Alex : ¡Carta Portal, lista! ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Es nuestra ultima batalla Drasian, ¿Estas listo?!**_

 _ ** Drasian: ¡Siempre lo estoy y lo sabes! **_

_**Matt : ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Bakugan, Surge! ¡No nos podemos rendir ahora Flash!**_

 _ ** Flash: No me lo tienes que decir dos veces. **_

_**Dan : ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Bakugan, Surge! ¡Parece que los novatos nos están dando una buena pelea, ¿No lo crees Drago?!**_

 _ ** Drago: ¡Si, me estoy divirtiendo en este combate!**_

 _ ** Shun: ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Bakugan, Surge! ¡Vamos Hawktor, demos le una lección de batalla!**_

 _ ** Hawktor: ¡Siempre estoy listo, compañero!**_

 _ ** Narrador: Mientras tanto con el grupo, había llegado Julie emocionada con algo. **_

_**Julie : ¡Chicos, miren quien vino de visita! ¡Es mi amigo Golem! **_

_**Runo : ¡Es muy bueno Julie, felicitaciones! **_

_**Narrador : Cuando la pelea estaba en un punto muerto, Marucho empieza a notar algo extraño en el campo, y para que no pase nada malo decide intervenir la pelea. Justo en ese momento aparece un portal que esta absorbiendo los cuatro Bakuganes que habían regresado a su forma de bola, y los cuatro luchadores fueron a por ellos. Mientras que Marucho y Julie, que se había unido a el para detener el combate, vieron lo sucedido y también saltaron al portal. Por desgracia los demás no podían hacer nada, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era averiguar que les paso.**_

* * *

 _ **Intermedio (Aparece Alex y Drasian) "A donde nos habra llevado ese portal."**_

* * *

 _ **Fin de intermedio (Aparece Matt con Flash) "Que es lo que nos depara al final del portal."**_

* * *

 _ ** Narrador: Mientras en el portal, los peleadores se estaban preguntando a donde los llevaba el portal. Cuando ven a sus compañeros flotando unos pocos pies al frente de ellos, pero estaban sufriendo algún tipo de transformación, ya que cambiaron algún objeto de forma extraña que no era reconocible por ninguno. Antes de que se fueran sin ellos, todos lo agarran, fue cuando se abrió un portal donde pasaron todos y terminaron en un sitio con hierba, todos se habían puesto de pie y estaban viendo a su alrededor. **_

_**Dan : ¡Donde estamos! ¡Y que paso exactamente!**_

 _ ** Marucho: ¡Según mis análisis, había captado unas lecturas muy extrañas que provoco que se abriera el portal!**_

 _ ** Alex: Así que estamos atrapados aquí. Sea donde sea que estemos.**_

 _ ** Drago: Lo mejor seria explorar la zona haber que encontramos.**_

 _ ** Dan: Drago tiene razón. Es el mejor plan de acción que tenemos.**_

 _ ** Narrador: Cuando Dan busco a su compañero, no estaba e igual que paso a los demás. Volvieron a escuchar sus voces, pero no lo veían hasta que vieron los objetos extraños, que es de donde venia la voz.**_

 _ ** Alex: ¡Drasian, ¿Eres tú?!**_

 _ ** Drasian: ¡Pues quien más seria! ¡Un fantasma!**_

 _ ** Matt: ¡Ese no es el problema, el problema es que han cambiado de forma, se ven diferentes!**_

 _ ** Narrador: Cada uno al ver a sus compañeros vieron que no eran sus formas de esfera que eran antes. De momento no sabían que hacer así que decidieron explorar el nuevo sitio. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía un parque con un estadio pequeño en el y había dos personas luchando en el, y otros dos observando. Todos tenían curiosidad así que decidieron observar, todos vieron que combatían con el mismo objeto extraño que ellos tenían. La pelea no tardo mucho hasta que el chico con el pañuelo alrededor del cuello gano.**_

 _ ** Gingka: ¡Eso es todo Kenta, volví a ganar!**_

 _ ** Kenta: ¡Nunca llego a ganarte Ginka, pero siempre me divierto!**_

 _ ** Alex: ¡Hola, no pude evitar ver su batalla y me pareció impresionante! ¡Me llamo Alex! Y estos son mis amigos.**_

 _ ** Matt: ¡Soy Matt, mucho gusto!**_

 _ ** Dan: ¡Yo soy Dan, que tal!**_

 _ ** Shun: ¡Soy Shun!**_

 _ ** Marucho: ¡Mi nombre es Marucho, es un placer!**_

 _ ** Julie: ¡Y yo soy Julie! **_

_**Ginka : ¡Mucho gusto, soy Ginka y estos son mis amigos, Kenta, Madoka y Benkei!**_

 _ ** Alex: Disculpa la pregunta, pero nos gustaría saber donde estamos, acabamos de llegar y nos gustaría saber el nombre de la ciudad.**_

 _ ** Gingka: ¡No hay problema! ¡Estas en Ciudad Metal Bey!**_

 _ ** Matt: ¡Te importa si probamos su juego! ¡Somos nuevos en este tema y nos gustaría tener una batalla bey! ¡¿Podría ser en equipo, si te parece bien?!**_

 _ ** Gingka: ¡Claro, siempre estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier desafió!**_

 _ ** Narrador: Los que iban a luchar, ya estaban en sus posiciones, era Alex y Matt contra Ginka y Benkei. Ahora los luchadores se habían dado cuenta de que tenían lo que parecía un lanzador, y al ver que los otros ponían los bey hicieron lo mismo.**_

 _ ** Gingka: Las reglas son simples. El primero que llegue a sacar a sus adversarios del campo gana. ¡Todo listo, en 3…! **_

_**Benkei : ¡2…! **_

_**Alex y Matt: ¡1…!**_

 _ **Todos : ¡Let it rip! **_

_**Narrador : Y así comienza la pelea. Era difícil para Alex y Matt, pero lograban mantenerse. Ya paso varios minutos, y nadie cedía, así que fueron a por todas. **_

_**Gingka : ¡Son muy buenos, pero veamos como se las arreglan con esto! ¡Pegasus, maniobra especial Ataque Explosivo Pegasus! **_

_**Benkei : ¡Dark Bull, maniobra especial, Gran Golpe Toro! **_

_**Alex : ¡Tres pueden jugar a eso! ¡Drasian, maniobra especial, Flecha eléctrica!**_

 _ ** Matt: ¡No se olviden de mí! ¡Blue Flash, maniobra especial, Estrella de Rayo!**_

 _ ** Narrador: Cuando chocaron los bey se creo una cortina de humo. Nadie podía saber quien gano. **_

_**José : Bueno aquí dejo el primer episodio, espero que les haya gustado. Pronto les traeremos el siguiente capítulo así que sean pacientes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: "¡Drago vs Rock León! ¡La batalla de las bestias!"_

* * *

FANOFROCKY: Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

* * *

 _Narrador_ _:_ _El encuentro de los cuatro Blades resulta en una gran explosión de poder, esta genero una cortina de humo, la cual no permite ver el resultado._

 _Kenta_ _:_ _¡Wow! ¡Que poder!_

 _Madoka_ _:_ _No pensé que estos chicos pudiesen ser tan hábiles_.

 _Benkei_ _:_ _¡Pues yo creo que es sensacional!_

 _Gingka_ _:_ _¡Nosotros no perderemos!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Pero del otro lado del campo de batalla, los peleadores bakugan se muestran muy preocupados._

 _Dan_ : _Esa explosión fue impresionante._

 _Julie_ _:_ _No pensé que aquí existiera un poder así._

 _Golem_ _:_ _Julie, no veo a Flash ni a Drasian._

 _Alex_ _:_ _Oh no. ¡DRASIAN!_

 _Matt_ _:_ _¡FLASH! ¡Te sacaré de allí!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Ante el asombro de los Bey peleadores, Alex y Matt saltan dentro de la nube de humo, preocupados por la seguridad de sus amigos._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _Pero… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?_

 _Madoka_ _:_ _¡Saltaron a la nube de humo!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _La nube de humo al fin se disipa, para tranquilidad de los peleadores Bakugan, se dan cuenta de que sus amigos están bien, sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro byeblades está en movimiento, así que el encuentro termino en…_

 _Kenta_ _:_ _¡UN EMPATE CUÁDRUPLE!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Todos se acercan, después de recoger sus beyblades._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _¡Fue un encuentro impresionante!_

 _Matt_ _:_ _Gracias, nos esforzamos._

 _Benkei_ _:_ _Si, se nota que pueden ser muy fuertes, sin embargo…_

 _Shun_ _:_ _Sin embargo…_

 _Madoka_ _:_ _¿Por qué saltaron ustedes dos al humo?_

 _Alex_ _:_ _(Tragando) ¿Por qué saltamos al humo?_

 _Gingka_ _:_ _Si, eso fue muy riesgoso._

 _Kenta_ _:_ _Por no decir que innecesario._

 _Marucho_ _:_ _Saben, todo esto tiene una explicación lógica._

 _Alex_ _:_ _Si, quizá si vamos a otro lugar, podríamos decirles todo._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _En ese caso, eso haremos._

 _Madoka_ _:_ _Mi casa es la más cercana, vamos allí, ustedes nos explicaran todo, y nosotros podemos comer algo._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _El grupo de nuevos amigos se pone en marcha a casa de Madoka. Por otro lado, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, se ve una silueta en la oscuridad de una fábrica abandonada._

 _Desconocido_ _:_ _La primera fase se completó, aunque con la interferencia no deseada de esos mocosos, no los obtuve de inmediato._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _La figura sombría camina hacia un lado, mientras sostiene algo en sus manos._

 _Desconocido_ : _Por otro lado, será interesante… comencemos con la segunda etapa…_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _La figura desconocida camina para salir del lugar, riéndose maliciosamente. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, los chicos han llegado a casa de Madoka._

 _Madoka_ : _Muy bien, ya estamos en mi casa, sean bienvenidos._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _Ahora, ¿Por qué no comienzan a explicarnos lo que ocurre?_

 _Dan_ _:_ _Bueno, esto podría ser algo difícil de creer…_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Los peleadores bakugan comienzan a explicar que no son de esta dimensión, si no que fueron transportados de alguna manera aquí, mientras tenían un encuentro bakugan amistoso, y les explican que durante ese encuentro se abrió el portal que los llevo a esta dimensión._

 _Madoka_ _:_ _Bien eso es…_

 _Benkei_ _:_ _Extraño, es imposible que eso les ocurriera, y todavía es más imposible que sus beyblades…_

 _Matt_ _:_ _Bakugan…_

 _Benkei_ _:_ _Ok, bakugan, sean seres poderosos de otro planeta, gigantescos, y que en este momento están atrapados en la forma de los Beyblades que son ahora._

 _Alex_ _:_ _¿Acaso nos estas llamando mentirosos?_

 _Benkei_ _:_ _Disculpen mi escepticismo, pero sin pruebas de ello, no puedo creerles._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _Hemos presenciado muchos eventos extraños, pero esto se llevaría el premio, no creo que sea posible._

 _Kenta_ _:_ _Solo pensarlo me confunde más._

 _Dan_ _:_ _Entonces, si estoy entendiendo bien, lo que ustedes quieren son pruebas._

 _Benkei_ _:_ _Así es, su historia es muy… impresionante._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _En ese preciso momento uno de los bakugan-Beyblades se pone en pie, y se mueve al centro de la mesa._

 _Drago_ _:_ _Lo que los chicos les han dicho es solo la verdad._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Los bey peleadores se sorprenden al escuchar hablar y ver a Drago en movimiento._

 _Benkei_ _:_ _¿Ese… ese beyblade se movió y hablo?_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Otro de los bakugan-beyblade también se mueve, y se pone junto a Drago._

 _Hawktor_ _:_ _Somos muy reales._

 _Golem_ _:_ _Y ciertamente estamos vivos._

 _Drasian_ _:_ _Todo lo que nuestros amigos les han dicho es cierto._

 _Flash_ _:_ _Y también es cierto que necesitamos su ayuda._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Los Bey peleadores se acercan, los observan por un minuto, y por fin hablan._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _¡Esto es grandioso! Siempre pensé que habría peleadores y retos muy grandes, ¿pero otras dimensiones?_

 _Benkei_ _:_ _¡Bien, no puedo esperar a ver qué tan poderosos pueden ser!_

 _Kenta_ _:_ _¡Wow, nuevos límites, y nuevos amigos!_

 _Madoka_ _:_ _Es asombroso. ¡Siempre hemos visto nuevos retos, pero esto, es todo un desafío!_

 _Dan_ _:_ _Entonces, ¿Nos van a ayudar?_

 _Gingka_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto que sí, será todo un placer!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Los peleadores bakugan se sienten genial, ahora no están solos en este nuevo mundo, o dimensión, y ya cuentan con ayuda para entender que es lo que está ocurriendo. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, encontramos a Kyoya, como siempre, está caminando, cerca de un centro comercial, buscando algún reto nuevo. De repente, nota que hay una pequeña multitud alrededor de un hombre vestido formal, y al parecer, está promoviendo algo._

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _¿Qué puede ser lo que está causando tanta conmoción?_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Kyoya decide acercarse a escuchar lo que está ocurriendo, al acercarse, escucha lo que el hombre está diciendo, así como también recibe un pequeño panfleto._

 _Desconocido_ _:_ _"¡Anímense todos! ¡Este será un evento sin igual! ¡Un nuevo torneo, en el cual todos son libres de participar! La cede del mismo será aquí mismo, en Ciudad Metal bey. Y adivinen que, el ganador obtendrá… ¡Un gran premio misterioso!"_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _La multitud estalla en vitoreo por esa noticia, sin embargo Kyoya lo cuestiona, le parece sospechoso este nuevo evento._

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _Un momento, tipo listo. No es temporada de Torneos, ¿Qué es lo que realmente esta planeando?_

 _Desconocido_ _:_ _Yo no planeo nada, es un nuevo torneo en el que todos pueden participar, cualquiera puede participar, y ser el campeón de este nuevo torneo. ¿Acaso aceptaras el desafío jovencito?_

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _Tal vez…_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Kyoya se retira del lugar, sosteniendo el panfleto, mientras en ese lugar, el desconocido continuo su promoción, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Pasados unos veinte minutos, Kyoya llega a la casa de Madoka, con la intención de mostrarles el panfleto._

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _(Abriendo la puerta) Oye, Gingka, creo que debes de ver esto._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Gingka y los demás Bey peleadoras leen el panfleto que Kyoya les trajo._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _Así que un nuevo torneo._

 _Madoka_ _:_ _¿No se supone que no es temporada de torneos?_

 _Kenta_ _:_ _Así es, faltan cuatro meses para el torneo regional, así que este evento resulta algo irregular._

 _Benkei_ _:_ _Es extraño, pero a la vez, es emocionante._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Los peleadores bakugan escuchan la conversación, y se acercan._

 _Dan_ _:_ _Así que un torneo fuera de temporada._

 _Matt_ _:_ _Es extraño, es como si quisieran buscar algo._

 _Alex_ _:_ _¿Y por qué no? Sería una forma de hacernos salir._

 _Julie_ _:_ _Al parecer, no puede ser coincidencia._

 _Marucho_ _:_ _Y si ese es el caso, quizá deberíamos participar todos, para averiguar que quieren, y como regresar a casa._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Kyoya de repente nota a los peleadores Bakugan._

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _¿Quiénes son ellos?_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Gingka le comienza a explicar a Kyoya toda la situación con lujo de detalle, desde la aparición de ellos en el bey estadio, hasta el hecho de que vienen de otra dimensión, y que los "beyblades" de ellos, en realidad son bestias poderosas, que se transformaron al llegar allí._

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _¡¿En verdad esperas que yo crea semejante disparate?!_

 _Gingka_ _:_ _Kyoya, esa es la verdad._

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _¡No son más que tonterías!_

 _Drago_ _:_ _¡Niño, no sé qué este pasando por tu mente, pero definitivamente es verdad!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Kyoya voltea a ver a Drago, pero con una mirada seria, solo le da un golpe con la mano, con lo cual lo aleja, pero Dan lo atrapa en sus manos._

 _Dan_ _:_ _¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _(Con una sonrisa seria) No sé cómo logres que tu Blade hable, pero no caeré en tu farsa._

 _Dan_ _:_ _¡¿Una farsa?! ¡Te demostrare que esto no es una farsa! ¡Con un encuentro!_

 _Kyoya_ _:_ _Si tanto deseas que te humille, adelante, lo haremos de una vez, en el patio de Madoka._

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Todos salen al patio, y se preparan para ver ese encuentro._

 _Gingka_ _:_ _Kyoya, ¿por qué eres tan terco?_

 _Shun_ _:_ _Dale una lección Dan._

 _Madoka_ _:_ _¿Preparados? Ganará el blade que no deje de girar, en 3, 2, 1!_

 _Todos_ _:_ _¡Let it rip!_

K _yoya_ _:_ _¡Rock León, demuestra de una vez esta farsa!_

 _Dan_ _:_ _¡Drago! ¡Demuéstrale que no mentimos!_

 _Drago_ _:_ _¡Con mucho gusto camarada!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Los dos Blades comienzan a golpearse mutuamente, dando muestras de que será una feroz batalla._

 _Matt_ _:_ _¡Es increíble! ¡Definitivamente Helix Dragonoid tiene un gran poder!_

 _Alex_ _:_ _¡Pero Rock León no se queda atrás, se ve que es muy fuerte!_

 _Narrador_ _:_ _Todos están muy absortos en el combate, pero no notan que alguien los está observando entre las sombras de unos árboles cercanos._

 _Sombra __Desconocida_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Por fin los encontré!_

 _FIN DEL CAPITULO._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo_ _3: "¡EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO!"_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos con los peleadores y los bey-peleadores observando la batalla entre Dan y Kyoya. De momento, nadie estaba cediendo y se notaba que estaba por terminar._**

 **_Kyoya_ _:_ _¡Has durado demasiado para apenas ser un principiante mentiroso! ¡Pero esto termina aquí y ahora! ¡León maestrales tus colmillos, movimiento especial Colmillo de Viento del León!_ **

**_Dan_ _:_ _¡Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás! ¡Drago, enseñemos le de que estamos hechos! ¡Movimiento especial, Alas de Fuego del Dragón!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Los dos ataques colisionaron y crearon una cortina de humo. Y al dispersarse, se puede ver que Drago seguía en movimiento, mientras que León dejo de girar. Lo que demostraba que Dan era el ganador._ **

**_Madoka_ _:_ _¡Y se acabo! ¡El ganador es Dan!_ **

**_Kyoya_ _:_ _¡Como sea! ¡De todas formas, tuvo suerte! ¡Me tengo que ir!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Y así Kyoya salio de la casa de Madoka. Mientras que los peleadores celebraban la victoria de Dan. Mientras que la figura misteriosa se fue._ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Bueno ya que le_ _dejamos las cosas claras, ahora que hacemos!_**

 **_Madoka_ _:_ _¡Ya se, porque no les buscamos una nueva vestimenta!_**

 ** _Julie_ _:_ _¡Oh, me encanta la idea!_**

* * *

 ** _Intermedio (Aparece Dan con Drago) "En que nos habrá metido Julie"_**

* * *

 ** _Fin de intermedio (Aparece Julie con Golem) "Me encanta ir de compras."_**

* * *

 **_Madoka_ _:_ _¡Haber chicos, veamos como les quedo sus vestimentas!_**

 **_Alex_ _:_ _¡Me encanta este color, concuerda con mi atributo!_ _(Tiene una camisa sin mangas de color blanco con chaqueta de azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros.)_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Bueno, no me puedo quejar! (Tiene una camisa con mangas cortas de color blanco, con una chaqueta de color verde, con guantes de color azul y pantalones negros.)_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡Es mejor que nada! (Tiene una camisa gris con guantes negros y pantalones azul oscuro.)_**

 **_Marucho_ _:_ _¡Es un estilo peculiar! (Tiene unos tennis azules, un pantalón vaquero azul, una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca con lineas azules.)_ **

**_Dan_ _:_ _¡No me quejo! (Tiene una camisa verde, con una chaqueta roja con mangas blancas y su pantalón marrón.)_ **

**_Julie_ _:_ _¡Ahora es mi turno! (Tiene un short con tirantes y ambos de color cafés claro. Tennis blancos con lineas cafés, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco café claro con una linea cruzada en color negro y una linea blanca. También tiene el pelo suelto con un fleco al frente.)_ **

**_Madoka_ _:_ _¡Oh, me encanta su nueva vestimenta!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de cambiarse, todos se fueron por caminos separados. Madoka y Julie, fueron a hacer algo. Mientras que Dan, Shun, Alex, Matt, Gingka y Benkei fueron a presentar a sus otros amigos. Mientras que Marucho decide explorar la cuidad. Nos lo encontramos caminando por un centro comercial viendo toda clase de tiendas que hay. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba caminando en su misma dirección hasta que chocaron._ **

**_Marucho_ _:_ _¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No estaba mirando por donde iba!_ **

**_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡No, yo soy el que se debe disculpar! ¡¿Estás bien?!_**

 **_Marucho_ _:_ _¡Si, estoy bien! ¡Muchas gracias!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de levantarse, ambos continuaron por su camino. Después de un tiempo de caminata, Marucho escuchaba una pelea bey que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos. Al acercarse al sitio, el combate ya había terminado, el chico que estaba al lado de Marucho fue el que perdió. Escuchaba una risa que venia del otro lado del estadio, al mirar hacia halla vio a una chica que parecía la ganadora del combate._ **

**_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Que patético, no me llegas ni a los talones! ¡Tengo tiempo para un combate más! ¡¿Quien quiere ser mi próxima victima?!_ **

**_Marucho_ _:_ _¡No permitiré que causes más problemas! ¡Yo seré tu oponente!_**

 **_Starlight_ _:_ _¡Ah, un pequeña jo! ¡Bien, te daré diez minutos máximo! ¡Me llamo Starlight!_ **

**_Marucho_ _:_ _¡Y a mi me llaman Marucho!_**

* * *

 ** _Intermedio (Aparece Marucho con Akuimos) "No dejare que cause más problemas."_**

* * *

 ** _Fin de intermedio (Aparece Starlight con Silver Spark) "Esto será pan comido."_**

* * *

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Los dos_ _ya estaban listos para el combate, Marucho del lado izquierdo, mientras que Starlight estaba del lado derecho._ **

**_Starlight_ _:_ _¡Porque no haces las cosas más sencillas y te rindes y evitas la humillación!_**

 **_Marucho_ _:_ _¡No dejare que sigas causando más problemas! ¡Si estás lista, podemos empezar! ¡En 3… 2… 1! ¡Let it rip!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _El combate empezó y Marucho no le iba bien. Le costaba tratar de esquivar los ataques de Silver Spark, el cual se movía a velocidades muy rápidas._ **

**_Starlight_ _:_ _¡Ya me cansaste niño, es hora de terminar de una vez por todas! ¡Movimiento especial, Lightning Tsunami!_ **

**_Marucho_ _:_ _¡Sal de ahí Akuimos!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Pero era imposible, se estaba llevando a Akuimos como si de un Tsunami se tratara. Marucho pudo ver que salían chispas eléctricas de algunas partes del Tsunami. Cuando Silver Spark alcanzo su objetivo, provoco una explosión, y no se podia ver a ninguno de los bey._ **

**_José_ _:_ _Bueno, aquí dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el siguiente._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO __4_ _:_ _"_ _Fase 1: El entrenamiento comienza."_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Marucho está preocupado, después de la explosión, y dentro de la marejada que provoco Silver Spark, no logra ubicar a Akuimos._**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _¡Akuimos! Se que puede salir de esto, por favor… ¡Sal de allí!_**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _Chiquillo, no te esfuerces, Lightning Tsunami es una técnica definitiva, una vez atrapado en ella, nadie puede salir. Tu blade está acabado._**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas! ¡Akuimos es muy hábil! No se realmente quien eres o que objetivo tienes, pero estas muy equivocado si crees que nos vamos a rendir._**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _(Sonriendo siniestramente) Eres un iluso, pero si eso quieres, aprenderás con la experiencia, chiquillo._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _En ese momento, de forma por demás inesperada, el Lightning Tsunami de Silver Spark comienza a cambiar de dirección, sorprendiendo a Starlight._**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _¡¿Pero qué rayos es lo que está sucediendo aquí?!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _De pronto, de dentro de la ola, aparece en la cresta de la misma Akuimos, girando velozmente, y surfeando el Lightning Tsunami._**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _¡Akuimos! ¡Sabía que estabas bien!_**

 ** _Akuimos_ _:_ _¿Acaso lo dudaste amigo mío? ¡Vamos a darle una lección a este enorme abusivo!_**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _¡Claro que si Akuimos! ¡Demuéstrale de que estas hecho!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _De pronto, Akuimos continúa surfeando el Lightning Tsunami, y de pronto, con sus giros, comienza a re dirigirlo, lo manipula con su surfeo, apuntando hacia su rival._**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _¡Silver Spark, Quítate del camino!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Pero es demasiado tarde, ante esa sorpresa, Akuimos y Marucho aprovechan, y lanzan un ataque directo, provocando que la ola quede a su favor, desequilibrando a Silver Spark, dentro de su propia ola y carga eléctrica. Silver Spark recibe la potente descarga eléctrica que planeaban darle a Akuimos, lanzando fuera del bey estadio a Silver Spark, quedando inmóvil, mientras Akuimos continua girando, con lo cual, esta bey pelea concluye. Al momento, se acerca a recoger Starlight se acerca a recoger a Silver Spark._**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _¿Perdimos? ¿Contra este novato?_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Detrás de una esquina, la misma sombra que los observaba en la batalla de Dan contra Kyoya, ha estado observando toda la batalla de Marucho y Akuimos, como si los hubiera estado evaluando._**

 ** _Sombra_ _:_ _Son fuertes, y hábiles, pero aún deben entrenarse más, les espera aun una larga jornada…_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Tras decirse eso a sí misma, desaparece del lugar este extraño individuo. Y en ese mismo momento, por el lado contrario, aparecen los demás, sorprendiéndose de ver a Marucho y Akuimos en ese Bey estadio._**

 ** _Gingka_ _:_ _¡Hey! ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Se levanta en ese momento Starlight, con una sonrisa oscura, y comienza a caminar alejándose, pero antes, voltea a ver a Marucho._**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _Que te quede claro Chiquillo, en este momento tuviste suerte, si esto hubiese sido una batalla real, no habrías tenido oportunidad._**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Akuimos y yo somos muy fuertes! ¡No nos subestimes!_**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _Francamente lo dudo, yo no peleé a toda mi capacidad, en un tornero real, no tendrías oportunidad._**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _No te creo… Eso no puede ser._**

 ** _Starlight_ _:_ _Entonces, si quieres ver de verdad mi capacidad, solo podrás hacerlo en el torneo._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Con esas palabras, Starlight se retiró, dejando a todos confundidos por sus palabras… Especialmente a Marucho y a Akuimos. Después de unas horas, todos regresan a la casa de Madoka, pensando en lo que ocurrió._**

 ** _Dan_ _:_ _Ese engreído, no podemos permitir que se burle de nosotros._**

 ** _Drago_ _:_ _Tranquilízate Dan, no tiene caso que te molestes._**

 ** _Kenta_ _:_ _Sin embargo, debemos considerar que esa batalla y esa amenaza fueron muy directas._**

 ** _Shun_ _:_ _Pero entonces, debemos prepararnos para ese torneo._**

 ** _Jullie_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) La solución es muy simple en realidad. ¡Vamos a patear les sus lindos traseros!_**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _Sin embargo, me preocupa algo, en nuestra pelea, su blade, Silver Spark, parecía manejar dos atributos, Haos y Acuos, apostaría a que también es un bakugan transformado en Blade._**

 ** _Gingka_ _:_ _¿Atributos?_**

 ** _Dan_ _:_ _Así es, nuestros amigos bakugan cuentan con ciertos atributos que les dan ciertas habilidades, son seis atributos, para empezar, tenemos el atributo Pyrus, el cual cuenta con el fuego._**

 ** _Shun_ _:_ _Tenemos también atributo Ventus, gobernado por el viento._**

 ** _Julie_ _:_ _También tenemos el atributo Subterra, gobernado por la tierra y la fuerza._**

 ** _Marucho_ _:_ _También está el elemento Acuos, que se encuentra regido por el agua._**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _También contamos con el atributo Darkus, regido por la oscuridad._**

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _Y Finalmente, el elemento Haos, que se rige por la luz._**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _Nuestros Bakugan, al transformarse en BayBlades, conservaron sus habilidades y atributos._**

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _Pero, por lo que nos contó Marucho, al parecer no somos los únicos, y creo que nos están buscando por algún motivo._**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _Pero es innegable que, aunque ya hemos tenido algunas bey batallas, necesitamos conocer más de ellas._**

 ** _Gingka_ _:_ _Bueno, creo que ese no es un problema, los ayudaremos._**

 ** _Dan_ _:_ _¿Qué tienen en mente?_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Minutos más tarde, todos se encuentran en las bodegas en las que Benkei solía tener batallas antes._**

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _¿Qué es lo que hacemos en estas bodegas?_**

 ** _Gingka_ _:_ _Cada uno de ustedes maneja un atributo especifico, así que los ayudaremos a entrenar, para empezar, Jullie se enfrentara a Benkei aquí, este lugar es el mejor lugar de batalla de Benkei, y aquí podrá practicar Julie su velocidad, si entendimos bien, Golem es muy fuerte, pero era antes lento, ahora, debe combinar velocidad y fuerza._**

 ** _Julie_ _:_ _Entonces, empecemos a entrenar "Cariño"._**

 ** _Benkei_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) Muy bien, pero te advierto que no me contendré solo porque seas una cara bonita._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Todos los demás se sientan sobre unas cajas para observar el entrenamiento, mientras Jullie y Benkei se preparan para comenzar._**

 ** _Benkei_ _:_ _¿Estas lista?_**

 **_Julie_ _:_ _Golem y yo siempre estamos listos._**

 ** _Benkei_ _:_ _Muy bien, Comenzaremos en tres…_**

 ** _Jullie_ _:_ _Dos…_**

 ** _Benkei __y __Julie_ _:_ _Uno… ¡Let it Rip!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _La bey batalla comienza con un gran golpe de poder entre Dark Bull y Golem, después de la cual, Dark Bull comienza a deslizarse a través de las cajas en la bodega._**

 ** _Benkei_ _:_ _Vamos, se trata de que te deslices en todo el lugar, usa tu nueva velocidad "preciosa"._**

 ** _Julie_ _:_ _Cariño, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. ¡Golem, ve tras él y utiliza tu maniobra especial, Gran martillo!_**

 ** _Golem_ _:_ _Confía en mi Julie._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Golem se dirige veloz a Dark Bull, y está a punto de asestar su golpe especial, pero de repente, Dark Bull gira en una esquina, y esquiva el ataque fácilmente._**

 ** _Benkei_ _:_ _Eso es lo que debes practicar, agilidad y velocidad, ahora Golem cuenta con ambas aparte de su fuerza._**

 ** _Julie_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) Tranquilo, veraz que lo lograremos._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Los dos continúan con su batalla de entrenamiento, mientras tanto, en una dimensión alterna, en la torre de Batalla de Marucho, Runo y Alice están muy preocupadas por sus amigos, se dirigen a la sala de control con Kato, el mayordomo de Marucho._**

 ** _Alice_ _:_ _Gracias por ayudarnos Kato._**

 ** _Kato_ _:_ _Al contrario señorita Alice, si de alguna manera podemos ayudar al Amo Marucho y a sus amigos, me sentiré honrado de ayudarlas._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Al llegar a la sala de control, comienzan a revisar los vídeos de seguridad, esperando encontrar alguna pista._**

 ** _Alice_ _:_ _No parece haber nada raro es la escenas._**

 ** _Runo_ _:_ _Alice, debemos seguir observándolas, cualquier pista podría… ¡¿Qué es esto?!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Alice Y Kato se acercan a observar el vídeo que está viendo Runo, y también parecen sorprenderse por lo que ven en el._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo_ _5: "¡MISTERIO, UN ALIADO LLEGA!"_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos con el grupo de tres formados por Runo, Alice y Kato. Que estaban observando lo que Runo descubrió en el vídeo durante la pelea de Dan y los demás. Y ninguno podía creer lo que veían._**

 **_Alice_ _:_ _¡No creo que eso sea normal! ¡¿Estas seguro que no hubo algún tipo de mal funcionamiento, Kato?!_**

 **_Kato_ _:_ _¡Estoy seguro, el amo Marucho y yo revisamos este campo tres veces para asegurarse que no halla algún tipo de mal funcionamiento para esta pelea!_**

 **_Runo_ _:_ _¡Entonces alguien tuvo que infiltrarse de alguna forma en el campo para que ocurra el mal funcionamiento! ¡Hay que buscar la forma de hacer un portal que nos lleve a esa dimensión a donde fueron llevados los demás!_**

 **_Kato_ _:_ _¡Déjenlo en mis manos! ¡Me asegurare de reunir toda la información necesaria de este combate para así crear el portal!_**

 **_Runo_ _:_ _¡Lo dejamos en tus manos Kato! ¡Si necesitas ayuda solo pídela!_**

* * *

 **_Intermedio (Se ve a Julie y a Golem) Este entrenamiento se esta volviendo muy complicado._**

* * *

 **_Fin del intermedio (Se ve a Benkei y a Dark Bull) Tiene mucho que aprender si quiere ser un buen bey peleador._**

* * *

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos todavía en el entrenamiento de Julie con Benkei. Parecía que Julie iba entendiendo poco a poco el entrenamiento que le estaba dando Benkei hasta tal punto que poco a poco iba igualando su velocidad._**

 **_Julie_ _:_ _¡Mejor cuida tu espalda, porque voy a por ti!_**

 **_Benkei_ _:_ _¡Veamos si el entrenamiento te ha servido princesa! ¡Iré a por todo en este ataque, así que no te contengas! ¡Dark Bull, movimiento especial, Gran Golpe Toro!_**

 **_Julie_ _:_ _¡Golem enseñemos le el fruto de este entrenamiento! ¡Movimiento especial, Gran martillo!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Todos podían ver que ambos bey se acercaban a gran velocidad en dirección hacia ellos. Al chocar, se creo una cortina de humo. Y cuando se disipo, ambos bey dejaron de girar, lo que significa que quedo en empate._**

 **_Julie_ _:_ _¡Vaya, no esperaba que terminara de esta forma!_**

 **_Benkei_ _:_ _¡No importa el resultado, lo que importa es que te has vuelto más ágil que antes! ¡Así que deberías estar feliz de que podrás no solo dar golpes fuertes si no moverte rápido también!_ **

**_Julie_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón, gracias por el entrenamiento Benkei!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras en un sitio escondido de la zona de entrenamiento de Julie y Benkei. Se encontraba observando la persona misteriosa de hace unos capítulos._**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Parece como si se están preparando para lo que se avecina! ¡¿No lo crees, Glacia?!_**

 **_Glacia_ _:_ _¡Sin duda alguna! ¡Lo necesitaran para lo que viene! ¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡Que tal si empiezas diciendo quien eres, y que haces espiándonos!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _La chica se voltio sorprendida al ver a Shun delante de ella observándola con una mirada de desconfianza. Ella no se esperaba ser descubierta._**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡¿Y bien?! ¡Estoy esperando la respuesta!_**

 **_Glacia_ _:_ _¡Te lo puedo decir, pero no en este lugar!_**

* * *

 **_Intermedio (Se podría ver a Shun y Hawktor) No creo que ella sea de confianza Hawktor. Debemos andar con cuidado._**

* * *

 **_Fin del intermedio (Se podría ver a la chica y a Glacia) No puedo creer que me he descuidado hasta tal punto que me han descubierto. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que pasar._**

* * *

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos en una cafetería con Shun y la chica en una mesa. Ambos tenían una conversación que por los momentos a Shun no le gustaba como le iba._**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?!_**

 **_Glacia_ _:_ _¡Ya te lo he dicho, de momento no te lo podemos decir! ¡Es importante que nuestra identidad quede en secreto, de momento!_ **

**_Shun_ _:_ _¡Aja, dime porque no te debería catalogar como parte del enemigo!_**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Porque para empezar, yo no me quedaría a hablar con alguien que me ha descubierto!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡Esta bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda! ¡Lo que me estas diciendo es que tu tampoco eres de esta dimensión!_**

 **_Glacia_ _:_ _¡Y es lo único que te podemos decir de momento!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _De repente se escucho una gente gritando. Ambos al mirar vieron que había dos personas causando desastres. Shun no perdió tiempo y fue a detener toda esta conmoción, y justo detrás de el venia la chica. Uno de sus bey le iba a dar a una niña si no fuese que Shun reacciono rápido._**

 ** _Shun_ _:_ _¡_** ** _Let it Rip_** ** _!_**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Niña_ _:_ _¡Si, muchas gracias!_**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Sera mejor que te pongas a salvo!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡Díganme ¿Porque están causando tantos problemas?!_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Y ahora que te has entrometido, no te dejaremos salir sin una batalla bey!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡Como quieran, acepto su desafió! ¡¿Pero díganme sus nombres?!_**

 **_Dark __Sapphire_ _:_ _¡Mi nombre es Dark Sapphire! ¡Y uno de tus oponentes será Dark Moon!_**

 **_Shadow __Gray_ _:_ _¡Y a mi me conocen como la hermosa Shadow Gray! ¡Y tu segundo oponente será mi Vulcan Fox!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡Bien, mi nombre es Shun y su oponente será Hawktor! ¡Si nosotros ganamos, dejaran de causar tantos problemas!_**

 **_Dark __Sapphire_ _:_ _¡Y si nosotros ganamos, continuaremos con lo que hacíamos!_**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Espera ¿Nosotros?! ¡¿Quieres que pelee contigo?!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡Dudo que pueda con los dos yo solo!_**

* * *

 **_Intermedio (Se podía ver a Dark Sapphire y Dark Moon) Este combate esta en la bolsa._**

* * *

 **_Fin del intermedio (Se podía ver a Shadow Gray y Vulcan Fox) Espero no arruinar mi peinado._**

* * *

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos en un campo de bey con las cuatro personas preparándose para el combate intenso que iban a tener._**

 **_Dark __Sapphire_ _:_ _¡¿Todos listos?! ¡En 3…!_**

 **_Sombra __gris_ _:_ _¡2 ...!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡ 1 ...!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡Let it rip!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Y así comenzó el combate, para ambos lados era igualado. Pero para Shun parecía que tenia problemas en este combate. Que por desgracia el enemigo lo aprovecho, y casi termina sacando a él del estadio._**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Shun tengo un plan para ganar el combate! ¡Quiero que ataques a Glacia con uno de tus movimientos!_**

 **_Shun_ _:_ _¡¿Estás loca?!_**

 **_Desconocida_ _: ¡Solo hazlo!_**

 ** _Shun : ¡Bien, espero que tu plan funcione! ¡Vamos Hawktor, maniobra especial, Cuchillas Cortante!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _¿Que será lo que tiene planeado la chica al haberle pedido a Shun que le ataque? ¿Y que secretos ocultara? Descubran lo en el siguiente episodio._**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡En verdad me quiero disculpar por el tiempo inactivo! ¡Tuve algunos problemas con la conexión a Internet y es ahora que se arreglo! ¡Tratare de ponerme al corriente con las otras dos historias! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


End file.
